World in Peril
World in Peril ' This page contains highlights and news of the perils befalling the Kingdom of Eternal Destiny. ---- '**ASSASSINATION AND KIDNAPPING ATTEMPT THWARTED** King Owen White recently traveled to Geiran in order to view with his own eyes the return of Ori as well as discuss Southern Command matters. On his return to port, his caravan came under attack and the King narrowly escaped an assassination attempt upon his life. The Kings Spokesman stated, "This is just another sign of the rapid decline in respect for the rules of law and the monarchy this world is experiencing. Those who commit such breeches will be severely dealt with." A citizen of Geiran who wished to remain anonymous responded that , "His Royal Highness and other rulers in these lands are finally reaping what they've sowed. Their neglect for us citizens, their harsh taxations, and the brutal threats they lay forth has led to alot of anamosity towards the current reigning rulers." Vastonian King Shantai's imperial guards had also recently thwarted an attempt to kidnap him as he was on a fishing trip. Of the attempt on Destiny King's life he had to say, "I am relieved to hear that the Good King White did not succumb to these evil B**tards!" Following the kidnapping attempt, the Vastonian monarch has summoned a seer from the far north to Castle Vastonia and she should arrive shortly in order to hopefully keep King Shantai safe. An anonymous member of the recently re-opened Bloodkin Guild had this to say, "Owen White is like a cat with nine lives. Six of those lives have been wasted and soon his will be as well." At present it is unknown who or what is behind this targetted attacks and most people agree that with the current state of Eternal Destiny and all the horrors that lurk in the shadows, it is possible that anyone could be involved. ---- *** ATTACK ON DESTINY CITY *** The God of Murder, The Prince of Lies . . Lord Cyric had decided last night to put into action a plan that would unnerve the valiant King Owen White. Rather than pass the mission off to someone else he decided it best to undertake the mission alone. Cyric has heard that numerous heroes had gone to Destiny City and gained entrance simply through brute force. Surely he was capable of this. So he put a plan together, gather a couple faithful troops and got up off his Supreme Throne, left his Dark Castle in the Valley of Wyrms and set course for Mythica Isle. Upon arrival at Mythica, he immediately came under attack by the celestial guardians of this cold landscape. His forces came through successfully until they climb over the final mountain peak and with the Gates of Destiny City in sight he charged towards them and was caught off guard by the Dragon Guardian Zazzabold. His men were quickly decimated and Cyric was eventually wounded severely and forced to retreat. With a wave of his hand and a spoken word a dark portal appeared before him. "You shall pay King Owen White . . . Your life force will be mine . . . " and with that he disappeared through the portal and fell slump, out of breath and bleeding on his castle floor. King Owen White has issued the following statement on last nights events: It is unknown at this point if this attack is part of the previous threats or if Cyric is just being bold and cocky. Whatever the case might be, Cyric should be made to pay for his threats to our kingdom. I ask all the noble heroes of Eternal Destiny to teach Cyric and the other threatening forces of our lands a lesson. If not for the strength of our heroes and the courageous actions of our cities defender Zazzabold, the House of White and the City of Light might have been extiinguished. ---- ** The Imperial King Arises ** Having suffered numerous attacks upon his kingdom and fearing a takeover of the lands by an unscrupulous and evil populace, King Owen White has begun instituting a new form of currency to be used in transactions in Destiny City and eventually throughout the World. Long has the Destiny Coin served as the symbolic coin of the realms. King Owen White has minted a new coin called "Imperial White Coins" which he himself has minted. Many citizens have complained that the King is becoming greedy and his sole purpose in crafting these coins is to increase his own wealth. Whether true or not has yet to be revealed, however the official statement is that it has become necessary to maintain control on the economy and in order to do so a new control point for these coins must be maintained. Despite all security however, several Evil Bosses have managed to steal these new coins and therefore the idea of them balancing the economy has not held much weight with the general populace. They see it as another corruption. King Owen White has proclaimed that an exhange rate of 2 for 1 will be implemented shortly in Destiny City to exchange Destiny Coins for the New Imperial White Coins. Danger is afoot, lurking in the shadows, awaiting its time to emerge and crush the House of White. Beware Citizens of Eternal Destiny. Guard thyselves well.